Rude Ed Removal
Rude Ed Removal is a season 6 episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. Plot The episode begins in Edd's basement, where Edd is inventing something offscreen. After getting finished, he introduces his friends Ed and Eddy to his very own invention, the Rude Removal. He tells them that it can remove any rude, irritating and obnoxious personality and replace it with a kind, gentle and nice personality, but Ed and Eddy are not impressed. Eddy asks who's he gonna use, and Edd says him. He tells Eddy that he's rude and Eddy think he's the one rude (he is just saying that) and says to Ed does he think Edd is rude, and Ed tells him that he's the one who is rude and they both start fighting. Edd tries to break up the fight but sucked in the fight. While they're fighting, they activate the Rude Removal and get inside, causing them to split to nice personalities and rude personalities. The Eds start to become nice and meet their rude counterparts. Rude Eddy asks "Where the f*ck are we?" and Rude Edd says "Beats the sh*t outta me" and Rude Ed says "Who the f*ck are you guys?" The Eds politely introduce themselves and Rude Eddy says to them "F*ck off!" Edd asks for an apology and as Rude Edd threatens to punch him, they smell something and walk off. Ed and Eddy apologize about their rude counterparts and Edd says it's okay. The Rude Eds follow the smell where it comes from Jimmy's kitchen, where he is having a dinner party with the Kids. Jimmy welcomes them in and he prepares his very own special casserole. Jimmy asks how it tastes and the kids say they love his food, but as he tells the rude Eds how it tastes, Rude Eddy says that he think it taste like sh*t and Rude Ed asks "You call this piece of f*cking cr*p food?" and Rude Edd says that he is a f*cking terrible cook. Much to his horror, Jimmy faints and the kids are shocked and speechless. The Rude Eds search for food and Rude Eddy finds a cream pie in the refrigerator. As Jimmy wakes up, he tells Rude Eddy to put the pie up but Rude Eddy asks does he want it all himself, calling him a b*tch, causing him to faint again. Sarah angrilly asks what's wrong with them, and Rude Ed says to her "F*ck off, you son of a b*tch!" Sarah gets shocked by that comment Rude Ed made. The kids all angrilly asks what's their problem, as they cuss them off. The Rude Eds start a food fight, destroying Jimmy's kitchen. After she wakes Jimmy up, Sarah shouts them to stop, and angrilly demands them to clean up the mess they made or she'll tell Mom that they said swear words. After leaving when Rude Ed insults her, she gets very angry. As they leave, they see the Nice Eds and tell them their friends want them. Rude Edd says they're gonna go f*ck up Edd's basement. Edd politely asks they want them, and the kids attack the Eds, believing they were ones who did all that. Sarah angrilly tells them to clean up the mess while she and the kids find a bar of soap to wash their mouths. Edd suggest they better get cleaning. While cleaning, they hear noise coming from Edd's house, Eddy suggest they should check it out, but Ed reminds him about cleaning up. Edd makes a polite note and then leave. They go to Edd's basement and see their rude counterparts destroying everything in the lab. The Eds come up with an idea, as Edd says he hope their rude counterparts don't go inside the rude removal and create more rude counterparts. The Rude Eds hear this and run inside as the Eds activate the rude removal, removing their rude and nice counterparts, and go back to normal. The Eds come out, relieved that it's all over, and Edd and Eddy have an argument over who is rude. Edd then breaks up the argument and says the important thing is all's well in the Cul-de-Sac. But Edd spoke too soon as the kids all stand before them menacingly holding a bunch of soap bars as Jimmy says "Now, it's time to clean those filthy mouths." As the episode irises out, Eddy says "Awwwwww, sh*t." Transcript Rude Ed Removal/Transcript Trivia *This episode is based on the unaired Dexter's Laboratory episode "Rude Removal". *The curse words have been censored with a "bleep" sound effect (fuck, shit, crap, etc.) Category:Episodes